


交换恋爱24h

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 当Hank和HK800相互交换到了反转AU的世界





	交换恋爱24h

8:20 am  
康纳准时在7:30“醒来”，小声哼着歌，准备好早饭以后，仿生人揉了揉正在舔牛奶的相扑，走向卧室准备叫醒安德森副队长。  
今天的底特律难得阳光灿烂，RK800小心绕过掉在地上的皮带和毛毯，拉开人类卧室的窗帘让这间乱七八糟的屋子透进来一些阳光。  
嗯，今天的副队长没有打鼾，似乎睡得挺沉，呼吸十分深稳的样子。  
“安德森副队长，该起床了。”  
像往常一样，康纳弯下腰在副队长脸上拍了拍，当然，这次是轻轻的。  
被子里的老警探皱了皱眉不耐烦的嘀咕了一句什么，小仿生人依旧弯着腰看着那张熟悉的但是怎么都看不够的脸——  
啊，副队长还是那么帅！小仿生人的芯动加速，副队长睡着的样子真好看，乱糟糟的胡子也很帅，半掩在头发下莹蓝色的光圈也很帅……咦咦咦？！等会儿？！！  
什么？！光圈？！！  
“啊啊啊啊啊——————”

8:30  
康纳警官迷迷糊糊的把脑袋往旁边蹭了蹭，是昨晚没拉严实的窗帘处透进来的阳光唤醒了他，今天的底特律似乎天气不错，但气温依旧有些低，习惯性不愿意起床的人类不高兴的哼唧了一下，继续将脸埋在旁边暖和的颈窝处，手搂紧了对方的腰，本能的往这个巨大恒温热源处靠近。  
啊…汉克，讨厌的家伙，全身上下到现在还很清晰的困倦和酸痛全都是拜这家伙所赐，而且这家伙还忘了起床做早饭！  
“汉克……”感觉到对方某个熟悉的部位正在被窝里很精神的顶着自己的小腹，年轻警官含含糊糊的抗议了一下，“别闹！你昨天已经够折腾了……”  
该死的，仗着不需要睡眠就一大早这样精神吗！仿生人为什么还会有晨勃？  
嗯嗯嗯嗯？！！不对！仿生人怎么可能……  
“操！你是谁！！”  
人类只用了两秒钟就翻身下床，从床头柜中拿出的手枪枪口对准了床上揉着眼睛醒来的人。

8:40am  
“所以……你真的是仿生人？”  
RK800乖巧的坐在餐桌边，把自己的早餐蓝血分了一半给对面身材高大的“男人”，并且好奇的看着对方喝下去，还好，似乎能兼容，没什么问题。  
毫无疑问，对面坐着的这个跟汉克.安德森副队长一模一样的家伙，是一个仿生人。  
在从待机状态中醒来一睁眼就看见一张同类惊恐面容的HK800在第一时间就条件反射的褪下手部皮肤层，表明了自己的身份——这招在安抚那些惊慌失措的仿生人受害者时很有用。  
但很快他就发现了不对劲，这并不是什么查案现场，而且，那个惊慌的仿生人竟然是康纳！他的搭档和伴侣康纳、DPD最年轻的副队长康纳！  
哦不，是额角有着灯圈的……仿生人康纳。  
确认了对方是自己同类以后，两台仿生人十分默契的同时举起手掌，褪下了手部皮肤层——信息交换。

而人类，就要麻烦很多了。  
汉克安德森跟用枪对着他的康纳警官几乎差一点就要以武力的形式解决问题了，幸好，最后关头他们发现了一件事——对方长得跟自己搭档一模一样。  
两名人类警官花了10分钟时间言简意赅的交代了一下自己的身份信息和所了解的情况，并且表示了“信任”，毕竟谁也不愿意相信长着这张脸的对方是反派。  
“所以，按时下流行的说法，你这是‘穿越’了？”  
康纳警官一边在衣柜里寻找合适的领带，一边问。  
“我想是的…该死的，这他妈是怎么一回事。”  
汉克背对着他坐在床沿边上，尽量不去看正在换衣服的对方，这感觉很奇怪，就好像是康纳，那个小塑料混蛋在他背后换衣服。  
“好吧，不管怎么说，至少先得去警局一趟，然后我们再来讨论一下该怎么办。嘿！我想你最好是换上这个！”  
一团灰色的东西朝汉克扔过来，老警探伸手接住，很无奈的发现，这是一套深灰色、印着HK800标识的模控生命制服……  
“好吧！”  
汉克认命的挠挠头，站起来准备去卫生间换衣服把自己伪装成一个仿生人。  
突然，老警探意识到什么，拿着衣服僵在了门口，看了看手上的衣服，又看了看那个正在打领带的康纳，最后……看了看那张大床。  
“这么了？”  
感受到奇怪的视线，康纳警官回过头。  
“你们……你们住在一起？我是说，你们……睡在一起？”  
“当然！”

“当然！”  
HK800好奇的看着被交换的数据弄得一脸惊讶甚至有些脸红的RK800，拜托，他可只是交换了一点基本数据，某些隐私内容，根本就没给，用得着这么大反应吗？就好像他发送了一段病毒似的！  
“你、你们真的……结婚了？”  
小仿生人看起来有点难以相信这个事实。  
“是啊，怎么？在这个世界里，仿生人跟人类的婚姻法案还没通过？”  
“不不，不是的。”  
康纳摆摆手，婚姻法案当然是通过了，今年5月份的事，不过……  
“那你们为什么还没结婚？”  
HK800表示不解，从他接收到的数据来看，眼前这个小家伙对“汉克”那些代表爱意的数据已经满到他的存储模块都快要堆积不下了，而那个人类应该也是喜欢这只RK800的，那他们为什么还没结婚呢？  
“我们、我们不是那种关系！”RK800吓得赶紧的解释，“我们只是…搭档。副队长允许我暂时住在这里。”  
他低下头去，语气中有一些失落。  
只是搭档？就这样？  
HK800眯起眼，迅速回检了一边刚才的交换数据……哦，搭档，哪家搭档会整天黏在一起，一块儿上班一块儿遛狗一块儿做晚饭？哪家搭档会费心的给对方挑选礼物甚至不惜花掉自己一大半的月薪？哪家搭档会不眠不休的守在病房或者维修室的门口红着眼圈？  
呵呵……  
“好吧，只是搭档。那么，我们是不是该上班了？我的好搭档。”

9:30 am  
“等一下。”  
车停在警局的地下车库，康纳警官拉住刚要打开车门的汉克.安德森，又仔细的检查了一遍对方额角的贴片——幸好现在的年轻人发明了这样的玩意儿，用来COS仿生人。  
人类头发被梳得很整齐的扎起来，身上穿着那套奇怪的灰色制服，居然还很合身，就是……肚子那块紧了点。  
“行了，勉强…凑合吧。记住，尽量别人跟答话，如果富勒局长叫你你就告诉我，如果我不在你就闭上眼别理其他人，他们会认为你在待机，不会来打扰你，还有，最重要的是！别吃桌上的甜甜圈！！我不想被人发现我的仿生人搭档在吃甜甜圈！”  
“知道了知道了，啧，真麻烦，你最好赶紧搞定外出申请，我可不想在那儿呆太久。”  
汉克不耐烦的回应着，他可真不想在那个全是“熟人”的环境里以HK800的身份呆太久。  
这个家伙也真讨厌，长着康纳那张愚蠢的脸却一点也没有康纳可爱…咳、什么？可爱？他刚才有说康纳可爱吗？…无所谓了，总之这家伙一出门就冷冰冰的定下一堆规矩，还说什么“我的仿生人搭档”，操！谁不知道你跟那个据说和自己长得一样的塑料家伙是什么关系啊！  
不过……想到这个“关系”问题，尤其是想到那双与RK800无二的焦糖色眼睛今天早上是从自己怀里睁开的，汉克又不禁有点脸红，到现在他还是很难相信，在这个世界中，康纳——对，妈的，他们不仅长得一样，连名字也一样——和一个仿生人在一起了，是的，在一起了，上床了，而且还结婚了。  
这他妈真是……  
“喂喂！！你干什么！！”  
正想着，突然发现一双手挽在了他的手臂上，汉克下意识的一躲，没躲掉，康纳警官挽着他，以一种无辜的神情眨了眨眼睛——  
“配合点，汉克，我可不想被传感情不合之类的绯闻。”

9:45 am  
“你、你干什么！”  
在另一个DPD的门口，HK800搂在小仿生人腰上的那只手令康纳几乎要当场死机。  
“不干嘛，这不是…很正常的事吗？”  
HK800眨了眨眼，不明白有什么不对，他每天不都是这样搂着他的康纳警官走进办公室的吗？  
“不、不，在这里，你不能这样！”康纳慌忙的将HKK800推进茶水间，压低声音，“你现在不能对我这样，也不能牵我的手或者…嗯、摸我的脸。”  
“啧，你们真的连这样的接触都没有吗？那家伙真的忍得住？”  
HK800抱着臂，任由康纳再次伸手整理他故意被弄乱以遮掩额角光圈的头发，说起来真是有趣极了，这个世界的康纳和汉克，竟然还停留在这样“纯情”的阶段，甚至在车上稍微捏了一下小家伙的脸都能让他惊慌失措。  
为什么“我”会是这样被动的性格，HK800无法理解，人类居然比仿生人还没种？  
“总之，别做奇怪的事。我不希望副队长回来以后会生气。”  
“你这么肯定你的副队长会回来？”  
HK800歪了歪嘴角。  
“当然！汉克一定会的！”  
小仿生人仰起头，但从他的面部表情分析得出，其实他也在担心，正如HK800的担忧一样，他们至今还不知道这究竟是怎样发生的，也不知道有什么办法可以回到属于自己的世界，不过……  
“我也同样这样相信。”HK800揉了揉小仿生人的头发，“你的安德森副队长一定会回来的。”  
而我也会回到我的康纳身边。  
“谢谢……”

13:30pm  
“谢谢！”  
安静无人的巷子里，汉克.安德森接过年轻人手里递过来的汉堡，大口的咬下去，这个世界的盖瑞汉堡也依旧如此美味，当然这也有可能是因为他饿到现在的缘故。  
今天太忙了，以至于到现在康纳警官才找到机会带他的“仿生人搭档”出来，买了一个汉堡给这位可怜的老警探，在此之前，汉克差点就要当场上演“仿生人吃甜甜圈”了，不过他并没怎么介意，看得出，康纳警官是个工作狂，汉克估计他一定会是为了追个逃犯从围墙上跳下去那种，对，就跟那个从来不知道听话的小仿生人一样。  
“不客气，怪我，没注意到你的需要。”  
康纳靠在他旁边的墙壁上叹了口气，忙起来他还习惯性的会把身边的人当成他的HK800，可是……他的HK800在哪里呢？  
“在想你的仿生人……伴侣？”  
汉克咽下一口汉堡，把到嘴边的“搭档”一词换成了“伴侣”，他身边的年轻人点了点头。  
“别太担心。”  
汉克很想伸手揉一揉对方的头发，就像他常对他的康纳做的那样，但最终还是没有，这不是他的康纳。  
“就像我，我出现在你的世界一样。”安德森副队长指了指自己，“你的那位仿生人伴侣，他很有可能出现在我的世界，这当然也不是什么好事情，但是至少可以确定他没有危险，康纳，嗯…我是说，我的、我的仿生人搭档应该会照顾好他的。”  
人类小警官点了点头，随即点起了一根烟以缓解自己的烦躁情绪，往常如果是HK800在，大概会阻止他这样的行为，因为婚后他已经开始渐渐戒烟了，但是现在那家伙不在，那家伙在另一个世界，另一个…康纳的身边。  
“你的康纳是个怎样的人？”  
“康纳？噢，那可是个厉害的家伙，我是指在如何气死人方面！”

14:29  
“副队长常常说我可以气死人。”  
案发现场，尽职尽责的RK800一边检视着证物，一边回答着HK800的提问。  
为了避免被察觉，康纳一早就让“安德森副队长”申请了他们外出查证，不得不说，跟HK800搭档也有不少好处的，对方拥有跟他同样先进的预判分析模块，而且……还不会阻止他运用他的SJ87E3298组件分析证物。  
“气死人？怎么会？我觉得你这型号挺不错的，看得出，你的研发理念很人性化。”HK800站在专业的角度夸奖了一下自己的同行，同时有点羡慕的看着舔手指舔得一脸严肃认真的RK800，由于不想被可能会进来的同事看见，他想舔也没得舔，毕竟他现在是安德森副队长。  
“谢谢，我是原型机，所以模控生命还是做得比较用心的。但副队长经常说我只是个‘愚蠢的塑料脑袋’……”  
“你的脑袋哪里愚蠢了？”HK800无线接入并检视了一下小家伙的系统，“处理器先进，运行模块多样化，还有各种家庭生活插件，不过说真的你既然可以兼容那干嘛不给自己下载个性爱模块呢？”  
“咳、不！我、我用不着那东西！”小仿生人猝不及防的黄了圈，“我说了，副队长不喜欢我！他一直就讨厌仿生人！而且，他总是说我什么都不懂，我…我不是人类，就算再相似，我也不是，我无法像一个人类一样去明白他的感受，总之，我就是……”  
“但是你爱他。”

 

16:57 pm  
“但是你爱他。”  
靠在河边栏杆上的康纳警官抱着手，饶有兴趣的看着坐在对面长椅靠背上的人。  
从刚才提到那个“该死的安卓”开始，老警探就像是打开了话匣子，他像是终于找到了一个可以听他倾诉的对象，一路上都在说那个RK800，说起他们的相遇，说异常仿生人，说起他后来是怎么把无家可归的小安卓带回家，说起那家伙扔掉了他的酒和垃圾食品……终于，在安德森副队长第23次抱怨那个“塑料小混蛋”怎样令他血压升高脑袋爆炸的时候，人类小警官忍不住插了一句。  
“什么？”安德森副队长看吓得被啤酒呛到，他愣了一秒，随即很快的否定，“嘿！不是你想的那样！我只是、我只是很喜欢这小家伙，不是那种喜欢，我是说…我觉得他比人类好多了，善良，单纯，对什么都很好奇，我很想去保护他，你知道他们，我是说那些仿生人他们其实很不容易！”  
“就这样吗？”  
年轻的人类警官晃了晃手里的啤酒罐子，挑眉表示“我才不相信你的鬼话”。  
“当然，还有别的，好吧我承认，跟那孩子待在一起我觉得很舒服。操！我当然知道他是个仿生人，我只是……”  
汉克低下头去，不知道该怎么形容自己的感觉，却突然发现那张跟康纳一模一样的脸不知道什么时候凑在了离自己很近的地方。  
“你敢说当他站在你面前的时候，你不想吻他？”  
妈的！太近了，人类温热的呼吸随着话语呼在他脸上，老警探心跳快了几分。  
“你在说什么！我他妈从来没想过……”  
“就像这样……”  
一双柔软的嘴唇靠近了老警探的嘴角。  
“等等！！”

17:26 pm  
“等等！！”  
康纳惊慌的推开比他高大了不止一圈的HK800，仅仅只差那么一点点，对方的嘴唇就要印在他的嘴上了。  
怎么会这样呢？上一分钟他们还在讨论他是否渴望跟汉克.安德森副队长发展进一步亲密关系，而下一秒，这个跟汉克一模一样的仿生人突然俯下身来打算亲吻他。  
“哦？你还没准备好？还是说……你害羞了？”  
HK800促狭的看着对面慌得连灯圈都黄了的小仿生人，很明显，尽管这小家伙一再强调“我只想帮助副队长”“我尊重他，我只想留在他身边做他的搭档”“我从未对安德森副队长抱有不该产生的奢望”，但是，当他问出“难道你从没预建过跟那家伙接吻的感觉吗”的时候，那双蜜糖般的眼睛里明显闪过一丝渴望……  
带着些恶作剧想法的HK800果断决定把这个“设想”继续下去，于是他的小仿生人搭档就被吓得又羞又气差点宕机。  
“这一点也不好笑！HK800！我必须警告你，这样对我们之间的合作不会起到任何积极作用！”  
发现自己被捉弄了的康纳迅速恢复了谈判专家的严肃，但额角依旧快速闪动的光圈出卖了他作为异常仿生人的情绪。  
“哦，看来你并不想尝试一下接吻的滋味…不过，如果刚才，换做是你的安德森副队长呢？想一想，如果是你的安德森副队长抱着你，吻你，舔开你的嘴唇……”  
HK800的拇指掠过小家伙的嘴角，然后停留在仿生人再次被吓得宕机一样呆住的脸上捏了捏——  
“好了！走吧！”  
“汉克！不、HK800！你去哪儿！”  
“当然是去喝酒！”

21:48 pm  
“当然是去喝酒！”  
……这算哪门子的喝酒！  
被这句话骗到的汉克后悔自己怎么就轻信了那个混蛋警察的话，在一个恶作剧的亲吻之后那家伙跳下长椅，嚷嚷着“既然那两只该死的安卓都不在，我们当然要抓紧机会去喝酒”。  
他还真以为对方会带他去喝酒，结果……好吧，也不算完全的欺骗，只是看来他们对于“喝酒”的概念的确有些不太一致。  
伪装成仿生人的人类叹息着看了看身边的环境，这显然是年轻人们的场合，一家允许仿生人进入的夜店，迷离闪烁的射灯，热辣劲爆的兔女郎，声嘶力竭的DJ和台上不断扭动的人影……而且糟糕的是这些人影中有一个是换掉了警服，只穿着白衬衫的“康纳”。  
真该死……  
汉克无奈的端着手里的酒杯，里面装着一杯蓝色的特调——专供仿生人的蓝血酒精饮品，他当然不能喝这玩意儿，而他还得装成很享受的样子，混蛋！哪怕给他一杯威士忌也好啊！  
人类愤怒的目光看向舞台，始作俑者正在上面扭动得很是尽兴的样子，汉克可没有安卓那样的锁定功能，但他的目光依旧能很快的捕捉到那个身影，贴身的单薄衣料勾勒出姣好的腰身，紧身裤料包裹中小巧的臀部在随着节拍扭动着，汉克突然觉得喉头有点干燥，他在设想着，如果康纳换下那身呆板的灰色制服，是否也会是这个样子。  
就在汉克有些恍惚，分不清舞台上的人是他的仿生人搭档还是那个年轻的人类警官时，他看到康纳身边的人似乎咬着他耳朵说了些什么，然后那混蛋走到台边，轻捷的跳了下来向他走去。  
“那家伙谁，他跟你说什么？”  
汉克有些不悦。  
“他是我朋友，他告诉我，我亲爱的看起来不太高兴了。”人类的脸色在酒精作用下看起来红红的，他靠近汉克，拿掉了对方手里那杯蓝色的酒，“我知道你一直在台下看着我，告诉我，你在想什么？”  
我在想那个该死的RK800！  
汉克在心里嘀咕，但他没说出来。  
“行了走吧，警官，你喝多了。”  
他扯着年轻人的衣服很轻易就把喝RK800一样单薄的家伙拎了起来，摇摇晃晃的年轻警官没站稳，踉跄了一下往旁边倒去，汉克条件反射的伸手稳住他，然后，一双属于人类的手臂就绕在了他的脖子上。  
“嘿，汉克，你说你不会对你的搭档动什么心思，因为他是个仿生人，那么……”那双焦糖色的眼睛微微眯起来注视着老警探，他问：“那么我呢？跟你的康纳一模一样但身为人类的我呢？”  
汉克的脸色沉了下去。  
“你该走了。”

22:36 pm  
“你该走了。”  
“你不能再喝了，HK800！”  
吉米酒吧里，面对着康纳不断从内部连线发来的消息，HK800只是懒洋洋的喝光了杯子里的威士忌，然后抬了抬手示意老板再来一杯，不加冰。  
“别担心，我有这个功能，不会醉的。”  
“但我不能理解你为什么这样做。”  
这个模块只是为了一些任务需要，而他们现在既不是在做任务不是在检测什么，康纳想不通HK800为什么一定要选择汉克常来的酒吧，进行这种没有任何意义的行为，他甚至很想重复一次他第一次见到汉克时候的行为——倒掉这家伙的酒。  
“嘿，汉克！听你搭档的，你已经醉了，你上个月不是说了打算控制酒精摄入？”  
在吧台内的老板吉米也跟着劝阻了一句，显然他没看出来他的老友已经被调了包，他也并不知道“汉克.安德森”的醉态完全是一种完美模拟。  
“噢！去他妈的！老子什么时候说过这种胡话了！”  
“醉醺醺”的“人类”不耐烦的拍了拍桌面。  
“就上个月，你只喝了一杯就走那次，你说‘不能让那家伙担心’！”  
作为朋友，吉米好心的提醒了一句。  
“见鬼去吧！那是这混蛋安卓强迫我的，他不许我喝酒，还不许我吃炸鸡，还要我跑步锻炼！噢！Fucking Android！总有一天我要被这家伙害死！”  
面对HK800的指责，康纳感到莫名其妙，但这场景很熟悉，就好像他面前这个醉得口次不清的仿生人真的是安德森副队长一样。  
“别这么说汉克，你自己承认过，有这小家伙在，你变得比从前好多了，我可是很多年没见你这么精神过了！”  
吉米一边擦拭着玻璃杯一边感激的看了一眼旁边一脸不知所措的仿生人，自从去年11月这小家伙推开了酒吧大门以后，他的这个老伙伴可是变得越来越像从前那个汉克.安德森的样子了，瞧，他走进来的时候明显肚子都小了一圈。  
“是吗？可我怎么觉得这样的日子我一天也过不下去了！我巴不得模控生命赶紧来把这该死的安卓回收，或者指派给别的人也好！”  
“嘿！！汉克！！别这么说！”吉米瞪着趴在吧台上的老警探，确定这家伙今天是真喝多了，“真要是有那么一天，你一定会后悔的！没准又会像上次那样跑我这里来喝醉了哭！”  
“哭？喂！别瞎说！我可没干过这么丢脸的事！”  
“你有，就上次，你的小康纳重伤送去维修那次！你在我这儿喝了一整瓶黑羊，抓着我的手跟我说‘康纳不能死’‘我不能没有他’‘告诉我他会回来的’……别否认哥们儿，虽然这是有点丢脸，但我知道，你离不开他。”  
没注意到“好友”湛蓝色眼睛里藏着的那一丝笑意，吉米冲旁边那个目瞪口呆的仿生人扬了扬下巴——  
“好了，康纳警官，帮帮忙把这个醉鬼从我这里弄走。虽然我这老朋友脾气很差，我猜他大概总是跟你嚷嚷着让你别跟着他，但是我们都知道他爱你……只能是你，康纳警官，其他任何人都不行。”

23:06 pm  
“只能是他。我想你现在应该明白了，其他任何人都不行。”  
回到自己家中，穿着睡衣的康纳警官一边擦干头发一边看着坐在沙发上发呆的老警探。  
一小时前，在夜场这个人类推开了他，尽管他有着跟那个“仿生人搭档”一模一样的脸以及一个属于人类的血肉之躯。  
“所以，别再说你不想要他，别说什么那家伙是仿生人，你爱他，无关他是什么，他是独一无二的。”  
年轻警官好心的将一杯水递给汉克，老警探接过来一饮而尽。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
谢谢你让我发现了我有多渴望那孩子。  
当那个跟康纳相同的身影扑进他怀里时，他才发现他有多么想紧紧拥抱他的康纳。  
是的，不是这个一模一样的人类，而是他的，在另一个时空的那个小仿生人。  
但是……  
“说说你吧，你当初为什么会选择跟HK800结婚，你知道，人类的生命对于仿生人来说其实很短暂……”  
“原来你纠结的是这个？”年轻警官有点惊讶的看着汉克脸上的苦笑，“拜托，在我看来，就算只能再陪着我爱的人度过一分钟，也好过我不与他在一起的一辈子，我敢肯定他也是这么认为的。”  
“好吧，我想你说得有道理。”  
事实上，不是小警官的话让他认识到这个道理，而是……他们分开才不到24小时，他已经能够很清晰的感受到他有多想念他的RK800，如果真的有一天因为他的犹豫退缩而导致康纳离开了他，那他真的会在后悔和痛苦中过一辈子了。  
“OK，那么晚安。很高兴认识你，汉克.安德森先生。不过我还是得说，我希望明天醒来看到的是我的HK800……”年轻警官打了个哈欠，“卧室归我，沙发归你，没意见吧？”  
“OK！”

23:29  
“卧室归你，沙发归我 ，没意见吧？”  
熟络得像在自己家一样的HK800一手指了指房间，一手握着一袋蓝血，可怜的仿生人，今天被迫吃了不少人类的食物，却到现在才喝到一口蓝血。  
“不不！卧室是安德森副队长的！”  
对于这个安排，康纳表示坚决的拒绝，他坚信安德森副队长随时可能回来，而他并不愿意副队长发现自己睡在他的床上。  
“有什么关系，你俩睡到一张床上去是迟早的事儿！”  
HK800大手一挥，不出意料的看到小仿生人的灯圈又黄了。  
“我…我真的还没想好，该怎么面对汉克。”  
康纳蹲下身往相扑的盘子里倒了些狗粮，伸手抚摸着大狗软软的皮毛，他的社交模组中有上万中人类行为模式，但是却没有一种可以告诉他他该怎样来面对汉克.安德森，尤其是在他知道了对方对他的心意以后。  
“没什么可担心的，康纳，你知道，人类……他们不是由数据和代码构成，他们的感情藏在我们无法探知到的地方，在他们的灵魂之中。但这并不能影响‘爱’的交流……”  
高大的HK800靠在墙上看着蹲在大狗身边的小家伙，如果不是那个蓝色的小光圈，这家伙看起来跟他的爱人几乎完全无二，他很想念那个年轻的人类警官，尽管那个警界精英也常常冲他乱发脾气，嚷嚷着“什么都不懂的塑料离我远点”，但却又每天都蜷在他怀里搂着他的脖子才能睡得安稳。  
“去告诉他，康纳，告诉他你爱他，就像他也爱着你一样。”HK800微笑着，他说：“人类的生命很短暂，没一分钟都不该用来浪费。”  
“是的，我会，谢谢……”

03:47 am  
因为感觉到寒冷而睡得很不安稳的康纳警官在有人打开他卧室门的时候其实就醒了，但他并没有动，甚至头都懒得转动一下，只是嘴角勾起了一个很浅的微笑。  
熟悉而令人安心的脚步声很轻的走到床边，HK800掀开被子躺了进来，一伸手将人类微凉的身体捞过来，眼皮都懒得抬的康纳警官任在仿生人温暖柔软的怀抱之中迷迷糊糊的嘟哝——  
“回来得太晚了，混蛋安卓，你害我做噩梦了。”  
“我会补偿你。”  
宽大的手掌抚摸着人类睡衣下光滑的脊背，嘴唇摩挲这人类头顶的乱发。  
“我可不会那么轻易原谅你……”  
小警官抬腿就想往“搭档”身上踹一脚，小腿却被一双粗糙的大手准确的抓握在掌中。  
“嘿，别得寸进尺，康纳警官，你体内的酒精含量超标了，你是不是趁我不在跑去喝酒了？”  
“……”  
“你该不会是跟那个人类一起去的吧？！”  
“……”  
“喂喂！别装睡！！”

04:02 am  
RK800呆在他的常用待机位——那张狭窄的沙发上进入了休眠，身上盖着安德森副队长副队长给他的小毛毯，尽管这很多余，仿生人不需要盖被子，其实也不需要躺下，但他还是很愉快的这样去做了，这能让他感觉离他爱的人类更近了一步。  
在系统沉入静默之前，小仿生人悄悄的许了一个愿，他希望明天醒来他能看到他的安德森副队长能够回来，像往常一样不耐烦的咒骂着，靸着拖鞋去洗漱间刷牙。  
不过，事实上并没等那么久，半夜，印在他光圈上的亲吻唤醒了他，仿生人惊喜的发现他检测到了属于人类的心跳。  
“汉克？！汉克你回来了？！你要抱我去哪儿？”  
汉克轻柔的托起仿生人的膝窝与后背将他从这张不太舒服的沙发上抱起来往卧室的方向走去。  
“闭嘴！继续睡你的觉。”  
仿生人不需要睡觉，但尽管如此，RK800还是选择了听从指令。  
“Got it，Hank!”  
他乖乖闭上眼睛，手臂搂紧了人类的脖子。

8:20 am  
“什么？你说你亲了他？”  
“对，我还搂了他的脖子。”  
穿着明显不能遮盖住身上吻痕的睡衣，康纳警官懒洋洋的窝在沙发上捧着咖啡，眯起眼似乎在回忆某种愉快的滋味。  
“安德森先生身材不错，肌肉健壮而结实，是个温柔可靠的人呢。”  
“该死的！！那个人类！！我要杀了他！！”

与此同时

“康纳，跟我说说那个仿生人昨天都跟你聊什么了？”  
安德森副队长坐在餐桌旁一边喝着咖啡一边望着料理台前小家伙的背影。  
“他给了我一些很好的建议。”  
“比如？”  
“他希望我下载个性爱模块。”  
“噗——什么？！该死的流氓仿生人！我要宰了他！”

**Author's Note:**

> 这大概是我搬到AO3的第一篇文，为接下来的pwp续篇做准备。


End file.
